The Moon and The Sun
by EleanorSheridan
Summary: The words on the postcard hadn't changed things between them. Eleanor and Park haven't spoken in two years. Now, the two are going to the University of Nebraska. However, things have changed. Park has Cat. Eleanor has Dani. But they both wanted something else. Someone else. Will Eleanor and Park reconnect? Or will luck keep tearing them apart? Continuation of novel. R&R.


**Hey anyone who's reading,**

**Thank for stopping by my fanfiction! It means a lot! Obviously, if you're here that means you've read of Eleanor and Park which is awesome and painful all at once!**

**Of course, I felt the need to see where I thought the story went after that so this story is my attempt at figuring it out. **

**This story takes place two years after Eleanor leaves, so right before their freshman year of college. The story, in whole, will take place over that year of school. **

**So, this isn't my first time at fanfiction but it is my first time writing for Eleanor and Park so let me know what you thought of it at the end with a review! **

**(Also, I know it's long but I'd just got done reading the book an hour before I wrote this so I was high on emotions!)**

**Enjoy and let me know what you thought of it!**

**With. The. Volume. Turned. Up.**

**~EleanorSheridan**

* * *

_"Home is where I want to be_  
_Pick me up and turn me round_  
_I feel numb - burn with a weak heart_  
_(So I) guess I must be having fun_  
_The less we say about it the better_  
_Make it up as we go along_  
_Feet on the ground_  
_Head in the sky_  
_It's okay I know nothing's wrong . . nothing."_

**-**This Must Be The Place.

-The Lumineers.

* * *

**park**

Park stood outside of that tiny, broken house. He used to only find himself here, after fits of depression or anger, but through the years he was able to come here more consciously. He walked or drove here instead of merely stumbling and he hadn't cursed at the sky or roof above this place in quite a few months.

Still, there he was.

He felt the cassette in his pocket and flipped it over between his thumb and forefinger. Finally, he decided to make his way up to the porch.

This he had done a countless number of times. Though, he supposed you could count them if you took the time.

Once she had gone, and once he knew that she wasn't coming back, he couldn't get all the music out of his head.

Melodies. Drums. Breath. It all swirled in his head like air between leaves in the trees. Songs she would like. Songs she would hate. Songs that they listened to, what felt like, so long ago. They all squeezed between the crevices and ideas in his head until he'd finally decided he needed to do something about it. Otherwise, he was positive he would've burst.

That's why, even after she had gone and he knew she wasn't coming back, he'd started making her mix tapes again. It was almost like he'd never stopped.

Working at Drastic Plastic made this extremely easy. Not only were there plenty of cassettes but Park was always hearing great music. Since she couldn't be there to share it with him, he decided to drop it off by her house at the end of each week.

He knew that, even if she did ever come back, this certainly wouldn't be the first place she would go. The kids didn't even live here anymore, at least Park didn't think they did, there was nothing here for her.

But, Park's collection of tapes was getting too big for the box in his Impala so he decided to start leaving them in her mailbox. Once that was overflowing, he took a large brown box from DP and put it underneath the mailbox. No stranger dared come near this house after all the trouble Richie had caused when he was looking for Eleanor so Park never worried about them getting stolen. Although, he was sure that there were some raccoon who occasionally would listen to the Joy Division songs.

Today, was a little different from all those other days he had done this. Park had stopped working at Drastic Plastic about two weeks ago. Things were changing and a job there didn't suit him anymore. Not that he didn't love it, he did. But he needed to worry about paying tuition now and DP didn't have enough business to pay Park what he needed.

Today was move-in day for all college freshman at University of Nebraska. It wasn't like the school was that far away from his home, and really he could've lived with his parents if he wanted but he didn't. Park was ready for this next step. He hoped that this would help him move on. God knows he needed to.

Park looked down at the tape in his hand. One side had songs from before on it, before she left and the world went to hell. The other had songs that he didn't know if she'd ever heard.

He needed her to hear these songs. He needed her to have opinions about all the melodies, drums and breaths. He needed to hear what she thought.

Park had contemplated before what made her so special, but he could never quite lay his finger on it. She was a map he couldn't trace in more ways than one.

Eleanor might've been the most frustrating map he'd ever read.

He saw her flipping that map over and over again in his dad's truck on the last day. Her brows furrowing together with anger. Her eyes, darker than ever, squinting between the paper and street signs. Her freckled, constellation skin shining in the sun. Her. Wild.

He knew he wasn't really picturing her anymore. Park hadn't seen her since she'd turned and called him a dork on the day he dropped her off. She could be a different person now. He didn't know what freckles she had or if her eyes were still as dark. Maybe she was taller, tanner, more perfect. But God, no matter what changed, he hoped she still had her red hair. Her hair, on fire like his heart and veins every time she'd said his name or smiled, or nudged him on that damned bus bench. He'd hoped that hadn't changed.

But what had been so special about her? What kept Park coming back to this destroyed house? He'd never been able to figure it out and she hadn't been here to tell him.

So, instead of dropping the last tape in the box, he pushed it back into his pocket.

She wasn't there to tell him what she thought of that song anyways.

…

The goodbyes were long but they always were. His mother sobbed into his chest harder than he thought she could. Her tiny ribs threatening to push through her sweater every time she choked on her breath.

"Be good Park. Call when you get settled. No trouble. Okay?"

"I'll be good, Mom." he promised. He pulled his head down to kiss his forehead.

Park checked his reflection in the Impala's window to make sure there weren't lip prints.

"Now Park, be sure you always walk Cat out to her car at night. Don't leave your door unlocked when you're not there. Especially if you're leaving campus. Always make sure to call us when you go into the city," His dad had been giving Park this never-ending to-do list for weeks now.

"I'll do everything you tell me to Dad, but I have to get there first." Park smirked.

His dad nodded. "Okay then." he wrapped his arms around Park's shoulders. Even though they had their rough times and disagreements, Park's dad cared for him more than the world. "Just be careful."

"I will be."

His dad pulled his arms back and put his hands on Park's shoulders. "You know what I mean?"

Typically, this was Park's dad way of asking Park if he was smart enough to get a girl pregnant.

Park nodded. "Yes, I know what you mean, Dad."

"Go now. You be late." Park's mom chirped.

Park turned to Josh, who'd remained pretty quiet during all of this. "You okay?"

Josh raised an eyebrow at him. "You okay?"

Park rolled his eyes and put his arms around his brother, who was now significantly taller than Park. Even so, it was nice to feel that his brother would miss him until Park visited.

Which, of course, he would see them all for Sunday dinner at the end of the week.

Park nodded at them and then got in the Impala. He waved goodbye as he drove down the street. And when he passed that house, those songs, those memories, he waved goodbye to those too.

…

Park's boxes were heavier than they looked. Who knew comics could weigh so much?

He opened to dorm room door to see Cal, one of his best friends from high school, standing on the bed hanging up posters. Park's mother had gone to housing a few weeks ago and insisted that Park and Cal be roomed together. Park though they gave her what she wanted just to get her to leave the housing department alone.

"Park!" Cal cheered.

"Hey Cal," Park struggled through the door and smiled.

"Man isn't this great?" Cal came over and smacked Park on the back.

"Yeah, it's a pretty nice room." he said, looking around. It was just big enough that they could both fit while standing and maybe even have enough space to open the door if they wanted.

"No, I mean this. I mean college. We're in college Park!"

"Yeah, it's great." However Park knew that all this meant was that, if she ever did come back, even though Park knew she wasn't, she wouldn't know where to find him.

"Here," Cal said, taking the box from Park. He lifted it like it was full of feathers and maybe some dust.

"Thanks," Park said. "Want to come help me with all the other boxes of comics I have?"

"Is that all you brought?" Cal asked. "It wouldn't surprise me."

"No," Park argued. "I brought some tapes too. Along with an extra pair of underwear and some batteries." he joked.

Cal rolled his eyes and smiled. "Did you park the Impala down stairs?"

Park nodded. "I have some boxes outside the door I'm going to bring in. I'll meet you down there."

Cal nodded and headed out the door.

Park bent beside the door frame to get another box, which was also filled to the brim with comics. Just as he turned around to go in his room, he collided with something.

Or rather, someone.

"I'm sorry." she said. "Let me help." the girl bent down next to him.

Park recognized the music like voice and looked up. "Yeah, you probably should. This is all your fault you know." he said, smirking.

Cat only then realized it was Park she'd ran into. "On second thought," she crossed her arms. "Maybe I'll just let you get it. They are your comics after all."

"Well, you've read enough of them." Park teased, leaning towards her on the floor.

"Only because you wanted me to." she said, looking away.

"You didn't like them?"

"No," she said all at once. She rolled her ocean blue eyes and blinked. "Okay maybe Batman but how can you not like those. I mean, it's Batman!" she said, excited.

Park knew someone who didn't like Batman.

Instead of thinking about it he leaned forward and placed a kiss on Cat's lips.

"I'll clean up then we can go get some coffee okay?" he offered.

"Sure." she stood up and wiped off her knees. They were tanned and exposed out from underneath her dress. "See you then." she ruffled his hair as she walked by and he smiled.

He loved Cat, he really did. In fact, now thinking about it, he realized he'd known Cat longer than he'd known Eleanor.

But that only made him wonder why the fact that Cat liked Batman comics bothered him so much.

"Hey, man, look at this!" Thankfully, Cal pulled Park from his head. "I just got this from this cute girl outside." he held a flier out to Park who took it from his hands. "She invited us."

The flier was badly put together with bright colors that hurt Park's eyes.

"A mixer."

"Yep, just for freshman. It's this Friday after classes start. We have to go."

Park shrugged. "I don't know."

"Come on, we have to put ourselves out there. We have to meet people." Cal smiled then. "Especially girls. We have to meet girls."

Park rolled his eyes but felt the mix tape in his pocket, feeling like it weighed a million pounds.

Park agreed to go to the mixer and then started putting away the comics, leaving the Batman ones on top, just in case Cat stopped by and wanted to read them.

…

**eleanor**

Things had been good for awhile.

The apartment was nicer than any house she'd ever lived in. Certainly, it was nicer than any house Ben had ever lived in.

Eleanor wondered if that was part of the reason Ben had been so willing to move in with her when he'd turned fifteen. Even if it was, she wouldn't blame him.

She was currently organizing some things in Ben's new room so they would be right for him when he got home. He'd followed in Eleanor's footsteps and went to theater camp after he was done with the eighth grade. She had wondered if this is what all of her siblings would be doing at one point or another.

Her other siblings had since, started living with her Aunt and Uncle Geoff too. They didn't mind since they couldn't have children of their own. Eleanor hadn't spoken to her mom in over a year and she knew Richie had landed in jail at some point for something that had caught up with him. It seemed only right that the little kids get a good home like she had at one point or another.

The last time she went by the old house, the truck was gone and there was no sign of the house's past in the facade. It even looked like someone had started moving in. There had been boxes on the porch and things in the mailbox.

She was glad her family was doing so much better.

Eleanor had a better job now, better than her last one during her senior year at least, and was able to start giving her Aunt and Uncle money again.

However, she did need to keep some for herself. She was in charge of half the rent, the half that Dani didn't get of course, Ben's school fees and now her tuition.

Eleanor had picked an apartment close to the University of Nebraska. They'd offered her tons of scholarships academically, and if she was willing to be in their theater program she would get even more. She only had to pay two-thousand a year to go there.

That of course, wasn't counting her books.

Since today was move-in day she figured it would be a better day to go get her books. She hadn't wanted to campus to be too empty just in case she needed to ask for help if she lost her way. She also wanted to be able to blend in, just fade into the back ground. Since the campus would be so busy, she would go today.

Eleanor left her apartment and walked out to her car. It was pretty crappy but it got her going from place to place and had enough seats for her siblings if they ever needed to ride with her. Of course, Mouse would probably have to sit on Maisie's lap in the back but if they were at the point where they were all in Eleanor's car, she figured bigger sacrifices would have to have been made already.

She went and got enough money from the bank to buy her books. She planned on asking if they had any used ones so she wouldn't have to pay full price. That worked for Dani at least.

Dani and Eleanor had reconnected after Eleanor's graduation last year. Dani was the boy that first asked Eleanor if she'd had a boyfriend before theater camp. Or if she'd ever kissed a boy. Or been with a boy.

And Eleanor hadn't.

She hadn't.

Not in her mind at least. Anything she left in Omaha, anything that wasn't near that house that now had boxes on the porch, wasn't anything close to some sort of boyfriend/girlfriend relationship. You couldn't watch it on the movie channel, or read it in some romance novel.

She could only hear it now. Hear the magic that had been her and Park's time together. She could hear it in the clicking noises her cassette tapes made. She could hear it in school bus brakes. She could hear it in the flip of glossy comic book pages.

Her and Dani didn't make magic. They were, in Eleanor's mind, platonic. She was sure Dani didn't want anything more than that anyways.

Well, he did want more. But he didn't want a relationship.

So that's exactly what Eleanor gave him.

He was nice and kind and never hurt Eleanor or Ben. But once Eleanor had left Omaha, she needed more. She needed to be touched, to be held, to kiss.

She couldn't go back to Park. She couldn't.

Dani was right there. He always seemed to be there when she needed him to be. She didn't need to risk everything to be with Dani and that's exactly what she needed.

Eleanor could laugh with Dani. Play with him and joke about things like television or cards. Of course, it wasn't what she wanted. She wanted to ask him about the Smiths and if he'd read any good comics lately. But those weren't questions for Dani. Those weren't questions she would ask anyone anytime soon.

While Dani wasn't Park, he was a friend. Dani and Eleanor had become a team of making coffee in the morning, going to work, watching a sitcom at seven, and then going into the same bedroom together. Then, most importantly, paying their halves of the rent at the end of the month. They were like and old pair of married friends who loved going around and around in the same circles again. Eleanor liked Dani, and even loved him in the same way you love a dog or extra pepperoni on a pizza. She just didn't want him.

Even if Eleanor didn't want Dani, she needed him. He needed her. And they had each other. At the end of the month, that's all that mattered.

Once she was on campus Eleanor found her way to the bookstore. She got her list of her pocket and started strolling the aisles for books. She eventually found a few that fit her list and then took them up to the register.

She was thankful the cashier wasn't her age. Eleanor had heard that mostly students worked at the bookstore to help pay their tuition, but today it was a plump lady who looked like she wanted to bake cookies and read stories on a carpet to children. If it had been a student, Eleanor wasn't sure she would've asked about used books. She didn't need to be known as a charity case before the first day of class.

Much to her surprised, three of her eight books were discounted since other students had used them last year. Eleanor left pleased and even stopped at the cart outside to get coffee afterwards.

"Hey," she heard someone say behind her. She knew they couldn't be talking to her. "Hey you, Red Riding Hood."

Or maybe they were.

She turned and saw a tall blonde boy staring at her. She pointed to herself and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you. Although, I guess all that 'red hood' is actually your hair." he looked like a frat boy. Eleanor could picture him as a Jake, or perhaps a Johnny.

"Okay," Eleanor said after a second.

"You're a freshman here right?" the Jake-Johnny boy asked. Eleanor nodded. "Cool, they're putting together a mixer this Friday night for all the freshman. You should definitely stop by. It's right here on campus."

"I don't live on campus." she said, hoping this would, in some way, exclude her from the event.

"That's alright." he smiled. "A chick with her own apartment huh?" he winked.

"Okay." Eleanor said again. God, why wasn't she better at talking?

Eleanor felt her cheeks get hot as Jake-Johnny's ice blue eyes looked into hers. Like they were freezing pools of chocolate.

"Well, here, take this so you don't forget." he handed her a flier that looked like it was made by a kindergartner during arts and crafts hour.

"Okay," she said again. She wondered if her vocabulary dissolved when someone tried to speak to her.

"And, try to find me if you stop by." he said. He glanced at her hair. "I'd love to find out if the carpet matches the drapes."

Jake-Johnny walked away and Eleanor quickly grabbed her coffee from the cart counter and started walking towards her car.

She remembered parking behind an Impala that reminded her all too much of Park's. That reminded her too much of magic and perfection.

Her heart felt like it might beat out of her chest. When she reached her car, she noticed that it wasn't just any Impala. It was his. It was Park's.

She could tell because when the passenger door was open, you could see a dent from a badly thrown baseball reflect the light. Park had been sent to bed without dinner and then promptly taught how to throw a baseball the next day.

Then Eleanor realized the passenger door was open. Someone was inside the Imapala, that magical vehicle.

She walked nearer and nearer trying to get a better look at the figure that was inside of it.

Eleanor didn't know what she was hoping for. To see him, for him to see her. For something to happen so she could see and feel love again instead of just hearing it when her batteries ran out and her music stopped playing.

She walked until she almost hit the door herself, like a baseball. Then someone stood up from out of the car and looked at her.

She didn't recognize him.

The brown haired boy looked less Jake-Johnny and more Thomas-Daniel. However, he still didn't look Park. Because of course only one person ever did.

"Can I help you?" the boy asked.

She froze, and this boy didn't even have blue eyes to chill her with.

Eleanor thought about just walking away but decided not to. She didn't want this boy to think she was rude. What if he was in one of her classes?

She was lost until she looked down at her hands. "Here," she said, holding the flier out to him.

He beamed and Eleanor couldn't tell why. "A mixer? Really?" the boy asked.

"Um, yeah I guess so." she shrugged and started walking towards her car.

"Will you be there? Should we meet up?" he called after her.

Eleanor didn't turn around. _Damn that Thomas-Daniel boy for not being Park. Damn him. _

But of course he couldn't help it.

Eleanor wondered why someone else had the Impala. Had he really sold it? Just given away the memories that the car held for some money?

Of course, Eleanor couldn't blame him. After she'd left and realized that she wasn't going back, she tried to get rid of Park too. There was too much pain. Too much hurt.

Instead of asking the boy where he got the car and interrogating him with questions like she wanted to, she got in her car and drove away.

She knew Park wasn't here and besides, her books were getting heavy.

* * *

**So, I hope that was okay and I hoped you guys liked it and I hope it fufilled some sort of hole in your heart where Eleanor and Park should be. It's like they're there but they're not together in the end so it hurts. You know?**

**Anyways, if that's not the case and you actually hated this, let me know. I want to hear it.**

**I'd love to hear you say you want me to continue it though :) I'll at least post three chapters of this before stopping just in case everyone hates it. I already planned out the story mostly, roughly, so I know what I think happens but I wanted to share it with fellow fans!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**With. The. Volume. Turned. Up.**

**~EleanorSheridan**


End file.
